


撕裂的太阳

by mildwildworld (HiddenEden)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEden/pseuds/mildwildworld
Relationships: Parkwoojing/Limyoungmin, 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Kudos: 5





	撕裂的太阳

##01  
朴佑镇再一次见到林煐岷的时候，看到的是这样一幅景象。

他穿着花纹繁复的长款睡袍朝自己跑来，一双光裸修长的腿交替着在向后倾摆的丝绸下露出，从包裹着锋利跖骨的薄薄脚部皮肤，到隐约显露出肌肉线条的大腿。他的腰间只是松垮地系了条腰带，让大片白色的胸膛暴露在炽白的灯光下，晃得人眼睛发疼。但最令朴佑镇觉得刺眼的是他的笑容，在介于橘色和红色之间的、卷曲的前发映衬下，显得自顾自的灿烂。

从他跑过来的姿势里，朴佑镇毫不费力地捕捉到了儿时最依赖的人的身影，但两人间相隔的这半米距离里却被时光无声地筑起一座生疏的高墙。林煐岷下垂的眼角里开始闪出水色，他抬起双手轻轻碰了下朴佑镇的胳膊，又飞快地垂下。

朴佑镇咬紧牙根，觉得眼眶发酸一定是因为他快要压制不住恨意。

“佑镇。”  
林煐岷的声音和睫毛与发丝一道颤抖着，只有笑容毫不迟疑。他圆润的眼睛异常闪亮，脸却比电视上看到的更小、更苍白，露出一丝不易觉察的疲态。

假的，他比我幸福百倍。朴佑镇在心里默念着。

“……你长大了。”  
林煐岷终于捉住朴佑镇的双手，小心翼翼地握在掌心里一点点抚摸，似乎是想要把自己身上的温度传递给他。可朴佑镇毫不客气地把手抽了回去。

笑容在那张漂亮的脸上动摇了一秒后，林煐岷又继续说道：“你过得怎么样？现在才找到你，对不起。你知道的，我现在还算有一些积蓄，我会继续工作，虽然这些年事业没那么顺利。”他声音逐渐弱下去，低着头像在自言自语：“但我可以照顾你了。我想照顾你。你还在上学吧？我可以供你继续读书——”

“我妈死了。”朴佑镇有些厌烦地打断了他，嗓音低沉：“我也不去学校了。”

“你妈…？对不起，我不知道…”

朴佑镇在嘴角扯出一丝嘲讽，心脏却明显地抽痛了一下：“你找我来干什么？我以为你可以给我份工作，如果不是的话我就走了。”他抓了抓头发，把双手插进裤兜，尽量让自己显得不那么在乎，可不知道为什么，藏进兜里的手又不自觉地攥紧起来。

林煐岷再一次轻轻拽了拽朴佑镇的小臂，想让他进屋里坐下再说，但朴佑镇蹙起眉挣脱开来，微眯起狭长的双眼，意思是就在这儿说。

慌乱的神色浮现在面前人的脸上，他左右张望了一下，胡乱抓起鞋柜上的钥匙塞进朴佑镇手里：“做我的助理吧。这是公寓的钥匙，这两把是车钥匙，你有驾照吧？我记得你说成人后想做的第一件事是学开车，然后一起...然后去看晚上的大海。总之地下车库里有两辆，你想开哪一辆都行。”

感觉到钥匙沉甸甸躺在手里的时候，朴佑镇才觉得心脏忽然有了重量，一种能够辨别出坠落方向的重量。这一次他的鼻腔开始泛酸了。他很讨厌林煐岷随随便便就提起过去，明明是他先抛弃了自己，现在又换上一副对回忆十分熟稔的语气，这让朴佑镇觉得自己再次任人拿捏了。他掂了掂钥匙，希望能看起来从容一些：“我需要做什么？”

林煐岷歪着头，用一种迷离混沌的眼神看着朴佑镇，像是不明白他说的话。随后他张开嘴顿了顿，喃喃道：“一直陪着我。”

朴佑镇紧紧咬住下唇，握起拳头，让钥匙齿纹深深嵌入掌心。他用力地看了林煐岷一会儿，转身头也不回地砸上了门。

##02  
朴佑镇没有开走林煐岷的车，也拒绝了带他过来的经纪人送他回家的提议。他裹紧了大衣，耸着脖子一个人迈进寒天大雪里。

开往下城区的列车摇晃着卡在轨道上爬行，像一条蠕动着的臃肿肠道。朴佑镇用手指在罩满雾气的玻璃窗上擦了擦，外面的雪花便像无头苍蝇般撞了上来。

他记得林煐岷是在孤儿院过完十二岁生日后被养父母接走的。那天也下着大雪，所有孩子都聚在挂满了铃铛、麋鹿玩具和彩灯的圣诞树下，叽叽喳喳地拆开林煐岷养父母送来的礼物。惊喜的尖叫在朴佑镇耳朵里此起彼伏，只有他孤零零一个人坐在窗户边，盯着雪花一片片从沉重的天空中没完没了地掉落。林煐岷穿着他从来没见过的新衣服跑过来，把自己最喜欢的维尼熊玩具塞到他手上，伏在他耳边轻声说了句什么。他根本没有听清楚，还没来得及再问，林煐岷就又快乐地转身跑了回去。他看见林煐岷牵起养父母的手，用嘴型和他说再见，自顾自笑得和刚刚一样扎眼。

那之后连一封信都没有。林煐岷在知道自己被确定了领养人家后，明明还更拼命地每天拉着朴佑镇的手教他识字，为了以后他能看得懂自己写的信。在林煐岷离开后的又一个圣诞，朴佑镇趁着老师和孩子们忙着装饰屋子时跑了出去。他紧紧抱着维尼熊，在漫天大雪里没有目的地走了很久。

那时他第一次意识到城市原来是真的会吃人的。在有灯光的地方，蛋糕被整齐地摆放在透明的橱窗后，精致得让他觉得这并不像食物。大人们的鞋跟踩在地上会发出令人无法忽视的响声，仿佛他模糊的记忆里父亲发怒前用手指有节奏地敲打桌子。汽车把积雪再三碾压，直到黑色的水张牙舞爪地渗进旁边的下水道。他的五官里塞满了变形的喇叭声、人影和车灯，一种被挤压的恐惧感在心里蔓延。于是他逃到没有光的地方。黑暗里有动物轻轻跑过的声音，寒冷由化在脖子里的雪水传遍全身，他的胃开始一下接一下的抽搐。颤抖之中他忽然发现，比起刚刚的蛋糕，自己才像个食物该有的样子，由血和肉组成的、被献祭给这个城市的食物。

最终是饥饿感让他哭了出来。他没有力气地倒在雪地里，哭着失去了意识。那年他刚十岁。

朴佑镇站在家门口闭了闭眼，试图把回忆从脑子里排挤出去。时隔三年再次搬回来没多久，屋里除了上个租客留下的电暖器和电视外，只有一片冰凉的空荡。他把吊灯拉亮，靠近嗡嗡响起的电暖器，缩成一团坐在地上。款式过时了的电视机仍然放在几年前他离开时的位置，没有任何变化。那时候捡他回来让他称自己为妈妈的年轻女人一边紧紧拽着他的手，一边指挥着搬家的工人。她漂亮的脸上是甜蜜和振奋的光泽，这让朴佑镇也受到了感染。随着胸口泛起阵阵热潮，他仿佛能看见新生活的画卷正沿着家门口的细长坡道，在远处太阳照射下的城市里徐徐展开。

可到头来他还是兜了回来，发黄的墙壁仍然是十岁那个大雪之夜他睁开眼看到的颜色。此刻和当时的唯一不同之处在于，捡他回来的那个女人的眼睛，几周前也在消毒水的环绕下永远的闭上了。

朴佑镇伸手捡起地上散落的两串钥匙，一串是这套老房子的，是他妈临终前留给他的礼物，另一串是刚才林煐岷塞给他的。他把两串钥匙拿在手里翻弄了一会儿，然后把它们串在了一起。

他暗色的眼睛里晃过一丝尖锐的光亮，瞬间就消失不见了。

##03  
朴佑镇从梦境里挣脱出来，浑身是溺水后冰凉的粘腻。他屏住急促的呼吸，盯着散发着红色热光的电暖器看了会儿，像在担心一个老旧的人工心脏是否会突然爆炸。在确认它运转良好后，他才卸下力气看了看手机——早上六点的数字下面有一条凌晨四点发来的未读消息：“佑镇，睡了吗？醒了之后来我家吧，我们一起出去。”

屏幕上的字句开始扭曲变形，歪歪斜斜地组成了林煐岷三个字，又慢慢融化进视网膜变成昨日见到的那个灿烂又恍惚的笑脸。大人的林煐岷的笑脸和回忆里小孩子的笑脸逐渐重叠，愈发刺眼地压迫着眼球，仿若一个正在撕裂的、试图露出其内在的太阳。朴佑镇按着鼻根闭上眼睛，重新睁开时只有隐没在黑暗里的墙壁展现着模糊而坚硬的形状。

按响林煐岷公寓的门铃时已将近九点，可很久也不见人来应答，朴佑镇犹豫了下便把钥匙戳进了锁孔。屋里很安静，只有电器运行时发出的平稳而低微的噪音。

他沿着玄关来到客厅，映入眼帘的是大片乳白色和灰色的家具，显露出一种和高级住宅区不相匹配的冷清。朴佑镇的视线落在侧卧在沙发上那个身型瘦长的人影上，他花纹鲜艳的绛红色睡袍歪垮着，下摆垂落在地上，看上去像一支正在枯萎的、满是皱褶的玫瑰。

那人睡得很沉，浑然不觉朴佑镇的逼近。他的半张脸隐藏在胳膊里，交叠的前襟空落落的，故意般地露出轻轻一扭就能折断的脖颈和白皙的前胸。他的两条长腿因垂落的睡袍而毫无保留地暴露在空气中，泛着充满凉意的光晕。朴佑镇皱起眉头，把目光从他蜷缩的脚趾上移开，打量起林煐岷的住处。

整个复式结构的楼层空有空间，少有色彩和装饰，与朴佑镇所想象的一个童星出身的演员的家相距甚远。客厅旁是螺旋状的阶梯与二层相连，玄关的另一侧则是餐厅和厨房。餐厅里有一张空荡荡的六人餐桌，边角处寂寞地摆着一口小锅，锅里的拉面几乎没有被动过就早已凉透。

朴佑镇心里忽然升起莫名的烦躁，他觉得自己就像一只无法动弹的蜘蛛，陷于为敌人所编织的蛛网。他返回客厅，走到仍在沉睡的林煐岷面前，带着隐隐的怒气把自己的外套甩到了那人身上。外套下的人眼皮抖了抖，却并没有要醒来的样子，反而像只虾子一样把身体完全缩进朴佑镇的外套，只留下半个脑袋和紧紧抓着外套衣领的手指。

不知过了多久，窗外厚重的云层如棉花般被慢慢拉扯开，缝隙中冬日的阳光正一丝丝挣脱出来。朴佑镇坐在林煐岷脚边的单人沙发上，正好可以看到温暖的光线柔和地覆上林煐岷的头顶，鼻梁上也被洒上一层漂亮的金色。唯有双眼紧紧闭着，沉溺在一片黑暗里。

朴佑镇忽然心下一软，轻轻开口唤了一声”林煐岷”。这几个曾经熟悉的音节亲密地掠过他的舌尖、牙齿和双唇，浮尘一样消融于空气，只在口腔里留下一丝苦涩。他调整着音量，控制着嘴部肌肉，又缓缓地连着叫了几声，从“林煐岷”到“煐岷哥”，再到“哥”，像在做一场极为困难的复健。可这苦涩却越来越强烈，甚至顺着喉咙向上钻进鼻腔和头部，向下流入胸腔和四肢，海浪般层层冲刷着他的全身。直到液体快要从眼眶溢出，他才止住了呼唤。

这时林煐岷终于缓缓从梦中转醒。他侧着身体半坐起来，茫然地环顾了一周，目光定格在朴佑镇身上：“佑镇，你来了。”

朴佑镇低着头没有接话。

“刚刚......是你在叫我吗？”

朴佑镇看了看滑到林煐岷脚边的外套，眼睛亮亮地抬起头来，嘴角带着一丝轻松的微笑说：“不是，没有人叫你。” 

他的胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，十指交叉，右手拇指的指甲在左手掌心刻下一道紫红的痕迹。


End file.
